Sonic and Legends of Chima crossover 2: return of the hedgehog
by PreciousTrash6
Summary: Sonic returns to Chima to warn everyone about eggman stealing Chi and taking the animals prisoner! Can Sonic once more save Chima with the help of his friends old and new?
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic and Legends of Chima crossover 2: return of the hedgehog **

**Chapter 1**

**Peace in Chima**

In a magical land called Chima, there is peace after a war with saber tooth tigers, vultures, mammoths, and ice bears tried to steal chi, but the tribes had backup from phoenixes and cat tribes and an event called the Great Illumination changed everything, the ice hunters were healed and there was peace in Chima for good.

In a room, a young lion prince and a female lion were talking in a bedroom. "Li'ella, have I ever told you about a friend of mine named Sonic the Hedgehog?" asked the prince. "No." said Li'ella. "Why Laval?" "He was a good friend of mine Li'ella, a blue hedgehog faster than a Speedor or the wind. He came from another world of animals. He was a hero saving our world from an evil twin of his named Scourge, a green hedgehog from a parallel world of Sonics." "He must have been a special friend Laval." said Li'ella. Suddenly, green light flashed near Mount Cavora "What was that?" asked Li'ella. "I don't know, but is that Sonic?" Laval asked as a blue hedgehog with green eyes red sneakers with white stribes and gold buckles on them fell from the green light. "It is Sonic! I better catch him!" In lion city, it was market day today. Skinnet the skunk had a spa bath with hint of stink ready when Sonic fell in it. "Ewwwww! That is disgusting!" "Soooooooorrrrrryyyyy!" said the skunk. "Wait a minute, Laval, is that you?" asked Sonic as Laval rushed toward him. "Sonic, its been a while!" the two gave each other high fives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic and Legends of Chima crossover 2: return of the hedgehog. **

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting friends old and new.**

"I'm glad you're back again, Sonic." said Laval. "Yes, and who is this lovely lioness?" asked Sonic.

"My name is Li'ella." said Laval's girlfriend. "Lovely girlfriend, Laval. So, I see new tribes in Chima.

By the looks of it, I'd say they are saber toothed tigers, mammoths, vultures, and ice bears." said Sonic.

"Yeah, we were at war with them for a while. But we had backup from Phoenixes, and Cat tribes during the war supporting us with a different type of chi called fire chi. We won the fight by healing the ice tribes with an event called the Great Illumination. Today, there is peace for good in Chima." said Laval.

"Yeah, I was going to talk about that. My main enemy, Dr. Eggman, is planning on stealing your chi and turning you into robotic slaves." "Oh my, what are robots?" asked Li'ella. "Machines having a mind of a animal." said Sonic. "And how did you hear about his plans?" asked Laval. "I eavesdropped on him." said Sonic. "What are we going to do about it?" asked Laval. "We might have to search for the Chaos emeralds again. Not only here, but on my world too." said Sonic. "By the way, how did you get here?" asked Laval. "I went through a vortex created by Eggman." Sonic explained. "He used Scourge's Anarchy Beryls to create it." "Why hello there Laval, who is the blue hedgehog?" asked a Saber tooth with a gold fang. "Sir Fangar, meet Sonic the Hedgehog." said Laval. "Nice to meet you." said Sir Fangar. "Nice to meet you too Sir Fangar." said Sonic. "Sonic, is that you?" asked a crocodile with a scared eye." "Hey Cragger!" said Sonic. "I overheard about this Eggman guy." said Cragger. "So did I." said Sir Fangar. "For my crimes against Chima, I will help you on this mission to mke up for it." "I'm coming too." said a female eagle. "Ok Eris." said Laval. "We need to get to that vortex on Mt Cavora." said Sonic. "Grab whatever you need and lets go."

*5 minutes later

"Ok Eris, lets fly into that vortex." said Laval. All the heroes had their speedorz strapped to Eris's jet. "Here we go!" said Sonic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonic and Legends of Chima crossover 2**

**Chapter 3**

**Exploring Sonic's world**

The team also took the main people of a tribe in Chima like Worriz and they also took Laval's Uncle Lavertus aka ShadoWind with them. "Wow, this place looks awesome!" said Laval. The heroes were in a place with grassy hill and checkered boarded ground.

"Before we get started, please feel free to explore the world. Get to know everyone else around here." said Sonic. "Hey, Sonic is there a library around here? My tribe has a library and my boyfriend here needs some intellect." said Eris pointing at Rogon. "Yes, there's tons of libraries, I can get you to the closest one." Sonic got a tablet out and searched for the closest library. "Ok. Thanks." said Eris.

"Hey, Sonic. What's that green thing on that floating island?" asked Razar. "That is the Master Emerald, controller of the seven Chaos Emeralds." "Oh boy! A giant emerald!" " I wouldn't do that if I were you!" said Sonic. When Razar got there, he tried to lift the jewel. Suddenly, a red echidna popped out of the ground and punched Razar in the face. "Nobody touches my Master Emerald, but me!" yelled the echidna. "Get back here!" "Hey Sonic, who was that?" asked Laval. "That's Knuckles the Echidna." said Sonic. "He guards the Master Emerald."

"Oh." said Laval. "Anyways, Li'ella is distracted. I need your help with something Sonic." "Ok, what is it?" asked Sonic. "I am really in love with Li'ella and I'm planning on marrying her." "Oh, so you want a wedding ring? Well I can help you with that. Follow me." said Sonic as he ran off. Laval followed him on his speedor. When they reached the Station Square jewelry shop, they looked around. "Hey Sonic, isn't that a Chaos Emerald?" asked Laval as he pointed to a white jewel. "Hey Laval, it is a Chaos Emerald!" said Sonic. "And I have found a perfect ring for my Li'ella!" said Laval as he grabbed a ring box of a shelf."

"Ok, lets pay him the Chaos emerald and ring." said Sonic.

"Wow, this ring looks amazing!" said Laval as he and Sonic walked out of the shop. Suddenly, a bat woman flew over them. "Hey, Rouge, what's up?" asked Sonic "Hey Sonic and what's your name?" asked Rouge. "Laval." said the prince. "G.U.N. chemical weapon lab is being robbed!" "By who?" asked Sonic "Two of them are weasels that have a thing for guns, a duck who has a thing for explosives, and a polar bear that is strong but quiet. Shadow, Omega, and Silver are trying to help the G.U.N. troops, but nothing good is happening." said Rouge. "Don't worry, me and Laval will stop them." said Sonic "Lets go." Sonic and Laval took off fast. Rouge flew alongside them.

**Who is robbing G.U.N.? Will Sonic and Laval stop them?**


End file.
